


The Road Now Taken

by qalets (Qalets)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qalets/pseuds/qalets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Lets Draw Sherlock Challenge - a re-imaginging of Robert Frost's  "The Road Not Taken"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Now Taken

_“Time to choose a side, Doctor Watson”_

**The Road Now Taken**

Two roads diverged in that London night,  
And I knew I could not travel each  
And be one traveller, long in light  
I looked down one as far as I might  
To a steady world within my reach;  
  
Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim  
Because it was thrilling in that steel stare,  
Though the danger that reflected there  
Had worn it all far beyond the tame,  
  
And both that evening equally lay  
In streets before that car of black.  
Oh, I marked the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way  
I doubted if I should ever come back.  
  
I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged that cold night, and I,  
I took the one less travelled by,  
And that has made all the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> And the original:
> 
> The Road Not Taken – Robert Frost  
> Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
> And sorry I could not travel both  
> And be one traveller, long I stood  
> And looked down one as far as I could  
> To where it bent in the undergrowth;
> 
> Then took the other, as just as fair,  
> And having perhaps the better claim  
> Because it was grassy and wanted wear,  
> Though as for that the passing there  
> Had worn them really about the same,
> 
> And both that morning equally lay  
> In leaves no step had trodden black.  
> Oh, I marked the first for another day!  
> Yet knowing how way leads on to way  
> I doubted if I should ever come back.
> 
> I shall be telling this with a sigh  
> Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
> Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
> I took the one less travelled by,  
> And that has made all the difference.


End file.
